


Freckles

by Winterwolke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterwolke/pseuds/Winterwolke
Summary: Dean is drugged to the gills and has some important questions about his freckles. Cas is speechless, Sam has some fun. Hints of Destiel. Prompt fill for a request on Tumblr.





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SPN-related fiction. One evening I was browsing Facebook and saw a picture from tumblr asking to make a story out of this idea. Well here it is. I'm not a native speaker but it was beta'd by two nice ladies from the UK. Thank you, Kira and Shelly :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Supernatural doesn't belong to me but if they ever need a home, I have enough space.

The drive home is equally annoying and downright hilarious. Sam doesn't know what the doc gave him, but it's the good stuff and for once he's glad Dean had to go to a clinic. In typical Winchester style, Dean had made it as complicated as possible. Only with the combined strength of Castiel and Charlie did he finally give in and agree to see a dentist. By then his wisdom tooth had to be removed immediately. Now he is high on something good and Sam gets to have some fun for all his troubles. The drugs are amazing, it's like Dean is drunk. He's always been a happy drunk but amplified with the heavy drugs he is cheerful in a way he hasn't been in years. Still, it's kind of annoying at the same time. Sam has to help his brother get into the car and, after a seemingly endless drive in which Dean talks a mile a minute and is silent for exact 10 seconds (Sam counted), he has to get his heavy brother back in the Bunker.

It's more tumbling from wall to wall and laughing than anything else but Sam can't help but chuckle softly at his brother's antics. Finally settled in the multimedia room (Dean has put an old sofa and a tv set in one of the unused bedrooms) they are joined by Castiel. The angel looks confused, he has never seen Dean this happy, and out of the blue Sam sets his smartphone on the board across the room. He has the feeling something will happen, something that is worth filming. Normally Dean would object but he's too out of it and Cas... well is Cas.

The first few minutes are hilarious, but nothing special. Dean first complains about the fact that the Smurfs are so tiny, then he asks if they are blue because they are sad? 'Coz you know they smile all the time and the Smurf Berries have to give some good liquor if they only would try some time so Dean doesn't get why they would be sad. Maybe Gargamel could help? Without pausing he tells Cas how he once dyed Sam's underwear blue during one of their prank wars. It's then he turns to Cas and locks his eyes with him and it's the first time in what feels like hours that he stops talking. Even Cas becomes quite uncomfortable while the silence grows and Sam can tell the socially awkward angel is seconds away from leaving when Dean finally lets out a soft sigh like he sees the most beautiful thing in the world, and says: "Goddamit Sam, look. Look at Cas' eyes. Aren't they the bluest blue that ever blued?"

Dean begins to giggle like a schoolgirl and that alone is totally worth the stress Sam has had so far.

"Cas, why are your eyes so blue? It's like the freaking ocean. Just like angel's eyes" Dean goes on and on. Cas looks dumbfounded, doesn't know what to do or say. It's priceless and Sam lets out his first real laughter since forever. He looks at the distressed angel and notices the faint blush that creeps into his cheeks. That is interesting.

Unfortunately Sam hasn't got any time to thoroughly explore his discovery as Dean turns his gaze to him and asks: "Why are you laughing, is there something on my face?" What begins as an exasperated question turns into panic in the end. Dean gets up from the couch, nearly faceplanting into the wooden floor, but catching himself at the last minute and staggers to the small mirror next to the door.

Sam grabs the phone from its place and follows Dean quick as a flash. He has a front row seat as Dean frantically rubs his face, even takes a cloth and scrubs at one outstanding freckle on his nose. The spot doesn't come off and he seeks Sam's gaze in the mirror, desperately looking for help Sam sure as hell won't give, even if he could. "Sammy, you need to help me, please. There are dots on my face, dots! Are we in danger? Those are sniper marks, aren't they? What should I do?"

As he rambles on about gun safety he turns again to face Cas. The angel hasn't moved at all but he sees the upcoming breakdown his self-impended charge will have within a few seconds and he steps forward to help, hands held up in a peaceful gesture. Sam can't breathe, it's just too funny, as he watches Cas approach his brother.

"No Dean, those are freckles. They're yours. Everything is alright, please calm down." But those are the wrong words, Sam knows, because if there is something Dean denies it's that he has freckles. Dean's denial goes so far that he sometimes won't flirt back when women claim they like them. However, instead of denying them, Dean lurches over to Cas, grabbing his shoulders tight and leaning a little on him. He raises his right hand to feel Cas' face and gently strokes his cheeks.

The blush that had retreated during Dean's freak-out is now back in full force and Sam sees the angel nervously wetting his lips, a quirk Sam never observed before.

Dean's oblivious as he states: "Why do I have freckles if you don't have them, Cas? What does that mean? Am I sick? Cas, am I sick?" The panic is back full force now and he frantically steps back, nearly ripping his buttons off his shirt as he strips out of it. He pulls his t-shirt up over his head and lets it fall on the floor where he stands. He looks down and gasps fearful as he sees his pale chest is covered in freckles too. Dean's breath comes faster now and a second meltdown is just around the corner until Cas stops his roaming hands and pulls them aside. He looks Dean deeply in the eyes and tries his most soothing, most calm tone. "It's alright, Dean, those are perfectly normal."  
"Normal?! They are everywhere! All over me! How can that be normal?"  
His eyes are pleading and Sam steps around the couple to get a better view.

Sam has an ingenious idea how to make this even more embarrasing for Dean. With a smug smile he remarks: "You know some people say freckles come from angel kisses."

The immediate reaction is - there are no words. Cas freezes to the spot and his whole face changes color, even coloring his ears bright red. He takes an involuntary step back, then gets back into position in front of Dean, still holding his hands. He opens his mouth, maybe to say something but just like Sam, has no words to describe the situation, the angel can't think of a damn thing to say either.

Dean though opens his mouth and just like always talks before he thinks about it. "Oh. My. God. Cas! Have you been kissing me all over my body?"  
He waits for an answer but all Cas can do is silently shake his head. He turns away but Dean's drug-flooded brain puts two and two together, but today it equals three and he begins to cry. Dean Winchester cries.

He looks miserable and even snivels a few times before he finally asks: "Cas? Am I not pretty enough for you to kiss me? Don't you want to kiss me or my body?"  
And suddenly the whole situation changes. There has always been something between Dean and the angel but the look his brother gives their friend speaks a million words and more. He really is hurt by the thought that Cas doesn't find him pretty (and Sam wonders where the word comes from because Dean hates it).

There is a sparkle in the angel's eyes, something Sam can only describe as hope, as longing, but it vanishes and makes way for something indifferent. Like he isn't sure what to believe or think and he lets out a soft "Dean".

While Cas still doesn't know how to react Dean has overcome his distress and starts to undo his pants. As he murmurs that he has to see how far down the freckles go, Cas' eyes go wide and he finally flees the room, telling Sam breathlessly that he has some important research to do. Sam is left with a drugged, half-naked brother and a video that will be his joy in times of need for a very, very long time. As he ushers Dean to put on his clothes he can't help to think about the looks his brother and Cas shared. Maybe he should show Charlie the video. After he's watched it a few times for his sole pleasure of course.


End file.
